


Fear of an Unlocked Door

by orphan_account



Series: Happier Feet Than Yours [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More fluff about Alex, Astra, and their adorable baby penguin, Little J'onn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear of an Unlocked Door

Another Sunday morning in the Danvers/In-Ze apartment; Alex threw on sweatpants and went down to the newsstand to get the paper and some pastries while Astra showered, then came in and put on a pot of very strong coffee.  After some initial confusion about its preparation and consumption (early on, she’d gotten a phone call from Astra while she was at work, complaining that the coffee was like eating sand and not understanding why humans liked it), Astra had taken to it.  Alex took hers with cream and a bit of sugar, but Astra drank it black, and liked it piping hot.  She said it reminded her of some impossible to pronounce Kryptonian beverage.

As she was grinding the beans, Alex realized that something was missing: the sound of little penguin footsteps padding through the apartment.  This was odd, because Little J’onn wasn’t fond of the sounds of Alex making coffee and typically waddled around the place in an agitated fashion until it had finished brewing.  

While it brewed, she walked down the hallway, listening for his usual sounds.  “Little J’onn?” She called.  “Little J’onn, where are you, buddy?”

She tried not to panic as she peered into her bedroom and then the spare bedroom.  There was no sign of him.  She started to worry that perhaps when she’d gone down for the paper she’d accidentally let him out somehow.  She started to worry about that note they’d gotten from Mrs. Popov yesterday:  

DEAR LESBIANS, I AM MISSING BANANAS.  DO YOU ALSO KEEP FRUIT BAT IN YOUR APARTMENT??

What if she’d left the door unlocked and Mrs. Popov had kidnapped Little J’onn in retaliation for her missing bananas?

But no, she thought.  Alex didn’t do things like that.  She didn’t leave her door unlocked.  And besides, the image of Mrs. Popov trying to haul away a squakking Little J’onn struck her as hilarious and absurd.  She cracked the bathroom door open and got a cloud of steam in the face, because Astra liked her showers even hotter than her coffee.  “Baby,” she called over the sound of the running water, “is Little J’onn in there with you?”  She watched Astra’s silhouette rubbing soap on itself through the translucent curtain.

“Alex,” Atra chided, “that would not be appropriate.”

Alex shook her head, deciding not to even begin to have that argument.  “Well, I haven’t seen him since I got back with breakfast. I don’t hear him running around, and I don’t–”

“SQUAK!”

Alex jumped. 

“You see?” Astra said cheerfully.  “He is fine.”

Alex turned around to see him standing behind her, gazing up at her with that expectant look.  “Where have you been, buddy?”  

“SQUAK!”

She then noticed that the little penguin was wearing a pair of baby socks.  Baby socks, with penguins on them.  She realized that those would have made his footsteps inaudible.  “Have you been following me around this entire time, Little J’onn?”

He bobbed back and forth, flapping his little flippers.

“Astra, baby, why is he wearing socks?”

“The same reason you wear socks.  The floor is cold.”

Alex sighed, “Yes, but… he’s a penguin.”

“He is a baby,”  Astra sniffed.  

“Yes.  A baby  _ penguin _ .  He could walk around barefoot in the Antarctic and he would be fine.”

“He is a Galapagos penguin, Alex.  And even in the Antarctic, he would still be happier with socks.”

Alex wasn’t sure she bought it.

“My precious human, please close the door.  You are releasing all the steam.”

Alex huffed and shut the door.  “Lucky she’s so goddamn hot,” she grumbled to Little J’onn under her breath.

“Yes, human, you  _ are _ lucky … you would do well to remember it,” Astra called through the door.

Right.  Super-hearing.  Goddamnit.

“SQUAK!” Little J’onn agreed.   
Alex looked at him, smiled, and squakked back.  


End file.
